The Makings Of A God (Percy Jackson) XXX
by Drewfanfic
Summary: Join Percy Jackson on his adventures of godlyhood with a story soaked with drama, action and lots of sex.
1. The Makings Of A God

Considering this is my first fanfic that I will be publishing I think I should introduce myself,

Im Drew… lame but I figured we should jump right into the meat and bones of what you will be reading. Its a twist off what happened after the titan war where percy refused to become a god. Yeah that one, anyways he accepts to become a god. Everyone just went "WOAH WHAT!" but that's just not percy jackson. And I will respond with… yeah right like you would refuse godly powers if you were in his shoes.

 **The Makings Of A God**

 **Chapter One**

"Percy" my father exclaimed the thouthanth time this week "what do you want to be the god of, they are willing to give you powers of your choosing even if it conflicts with another god's abilities… Well other than ares, he said you could go fuck yourself" I sighed "do I have to pick right now" I complained "would you rather you pick or I pick" he retorted. That got my mind working knowing my father he would probably make me the god of kelp and claim me all the better for it. "Give me one more day" he inclined his head and vanished in his inferno of glory.

One more day I thought to myself trudging up to the Athena cabin to say goodbye to my girlfriend for possibly the last time, she was already waiting for me, a tear sliding down her cheek as I walked in "you still haven't chosen yet have you seaweed brain" she chimed at me in a hurt yet resenting manor. "Nope, Have any ideas" she pushed me and said "why don't you just stay human or at least be the god of sex or take some part of Aphrodite's power so that we can still have an excuse to see each other, even if it means you would have to fuck my brains out every time I do" I thought about that for a moment, It honestly wasn't a bad plan, I suppose it did come from the daughter of Athena so how could it, so I asked her "you wouldn't have a issue with me having to fuck other demigods and gods?" "well.." she responded "at least that way I could still have your cock in all its glory without having to put up with you brain" "very funny".

She then got up pushing me onto one of her bunk mates beds yelling "everyone out I need some time with this idiot before he leaves" everyone obliged knowing they would get punched in netters if they stayed. Annabeth started to remove her clothes revealing her B sized tits and her grade A ass which made her all the more gorgeous "Fuck i'm going to miss you" I whimpered.

She would have used that to her advantage but instead she licked her lips and bent down to grab her lube exposing her pussy and ass hole for my viewing pleasure, she needed the lube because of course as all demigods know Poseidon's male children have the largest dicks out of all the gods and we aren't talking a inch, Percy stretched out to a glorious 11 inches of seafood another perk of being the god of the sea's son was the taste of our cum and no I do not speak from experience fuck y'all, tasting like lobster cooked to perfection slathered in creamy butter. (Fuck I am hungry) Annabeth reached for my swim trunks stroking my balls through the fabric squeezing each of my balls a couple times before pulling the trunks down all together revealing the beast. She smiled like she always does when she sees my cock "happy to see me?" She slapped my cock in a fuck you manor that made me moan and whimper wanting her all the more. "Help me with this would you Percy" handing me the lube she picked off the ground not a moment before, grabbing the bottle I went to work smearing my girth with Aphrodite's lube 2000 I then grabbed Annabeth by the waist putting her on the bed and attacking her clean shaven pussy nibbling the clit so she reared arching her back and saying "fuck .. p..p.. Percy, yes eat that cunt" happy to oblige I started sticking fingers into her using the lube that drenched my erect cock first one then two until I had four finger and a thumb jammed inside of her pussy I could feel it contract every time I licked her clit moaning all the while she spread her legs as wide as they could go saying "i'm ready Percy, I am ready for you to violate me" curious how much she wanted it I poked my head in telling her to beg and tell me what she wanted me to do to her. "Fuck Percy, just fuck me shove your whole length deep inside me so that I could never get it out. Make me your cum slut and if I am good reward me by putting it deep into my tight little ass hole" That turned me on to the point where I thought I had gained an extra inch. I slowly started to push myself into her dripping wet pussy while Annabeth screamed her head off telling me that I was too big and that I should not stop. She grabbed my cock when I was halfway inside of her and looked me deep in my eyes saying "I want you to push yourself all inside of me at once I want to feel your girth one more time before you leave in the form of full pain and pleasure, when I say go push yourself all the way in. Ready, set" I crammed myself in a hole much too small for my cock all at once before letting her get prepared, I am not sure it was a good idea however considering she went "FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…. YOU FUCKING CUNT" when she calmed down she looked at her destroyed pussy and winced looking utterly terrified "fuck me, that was a bad idea" she moaned "make me your slut, start fucking my like a man Percy" I started pumping myself in and out of her tight pussy ever so slightly picking up the pace until I was in overdrive.

"Fuck! FUCK ME! MAKE ME…. UGHDH" she came all over my cock that was still 11 inches inside of her, finally when I was about to cum I yelled " Fuck Annabeth… CUM!" she got the idea slipping me out of her ruined cunt and started stroking it faster and faster until BANG cum launched out of me like a harpoon making Annabeth look like she was dressing as a ghost for Halloween, she started licking the cum from her face and letting it drop into her small cute mouth telling me how good it tasted. After 10 minutes of recovery I asked about her mentioning to try anal "I think you have had a little too much fun for one day, she said looking down staring at where her tight hole once was. "Plus I still need to give you a reason to come back once you are a god.. Don't I." She then pulled me into bed and covered us in clean sheets and wrapped her arms around me making me her small spoon, It was awkward but I thought she deserved some cooperation after what I put her through. We both fell asleep that way warmth spreading between us.

"BANG!" I woke to see myself in the gods meeting area, there hungry eyes staring me down.

Wait… hungry eyes, I quickly looked down and thanked the gods I had clothes on. Knowing that I slowly calmed down knelt and said "Lord, Father I have down as you have asked and come up with a decision" Zeus looked at me curiously asking "have you come to take our powers Percy Jackson or are you smart enough to come up with something else". Looking up I said, I would like to be the god of pleasure, lust and appearance" all the gods looked at me in utter disbelief while my father laughed "You really are the son of Poseidon, well done boy"

"It shall be so" they all chanted in unison.

So you're probably wondering what the fuck happened next saying "don't you dare do this to me", well I honestly don't know I blacked out when I woke up I felt like I just drank a couple letters of nectar my body was on fire, looking around I saw Iris standing above me saying "welcome percy, minor god of greece, son of poseidon god of lust, pleasure and appearance.

You and Aphrodite have some talking to do, im sure you will get along famously" she said bending down and kissing me. She then turned leaving me on the ground to wonder what the fuck just happened and what Aphrodite was going to do to me.

Thank you all for reading chapter one of this new series of mine, of course as you all know none of these characters are mine. Remember to follow along on Percy's epic adventure and comment anything you would like to see in the future. THANK YOU ALL! Have a wonderful day :)


	2. The Power Of The Gods

The Power Of the Gods

Chapter 2

I stood up looking around at my surroundings once Iris had left, I had gotten a little too hypnotized staring at that fat ass. I was standing in the middle of a platform made initially of gold, the weird part was it was levitating thousands of meters off the ground and nothing was holding it in place, I then thought of how the gods teleported themselves around. I concentrated and said in my mind "take me to my father's throne room" and all of a sudden my body started to dissolve in front of my very eyes, I panicked trying to touch my own flesh but my hand passed right through I started to glow and I was somewhere else, I had my body back which was a relief I was standing in my father's throne room "hey percy" my father said as he walked up from behind me, "I see you have learned a new trick, that's very good it took me a few months before I was able to do that myself but back on track I need to teach you the ground rules of being a god" I stared at him "rules… for being a god, as a god I have to follow rules" I said sarcastically

"Well yes percy we can't have you start world war three now can we, plus lust and appearance is a deadly weapon and along with being the son of the sea god you have a lot of power at your disposal I mean have you seen yourself lately. Go look in my mirror" I walked over to it and looked at my reflection, I had to take a double take because my eyes were purple than blue than green switching from one color to another like christmas lights they also glowed a little, my hair was perfect every molecule of hair straight and aline like my hair was a well working machine I brushed my hand through it and it flowed like normal hair but no matter what I did it always looked perfect "damn this is going to make getting out of bed way too easy" my dad chuckled as I continued to gock at every little fiber of my being, when a woman said they were not gay yet they slept with the goddess of love I always thought how the fuck that was possible but now I understood, I would have instantly turned gay if I had saw myself. Looking back at my father I asked him what these rules where "well percy first since I believe you will be having a lot of sex you can not have a child until you are about fifty thousand years old, for safety reasons of course the younger we are when we have children the more powerful the children are yet the older we get the more powerful we become if you get what I mean" I stared dumbfounded at him "aren't you like a million years old, and I was powerful as fuck" "exactly percy, imagine how powerful a child of a newly born god would be, they would be almost as powerful as the god himself, second of all you can not go to the mortal world for another hundred years it will prevent you from making any… mistakes before you have learned what it means to be a god" "but what about Annabeth" I protested "she can still visit you but you can not return the favor but from the looks of you I don't think you have anything to worry about". I looked back at the mirror I had muscular pectoral muscles that showed right through my large shirt and I could tell that I had chiseled abs that could have been carved by Michelangelo himself I had long muscular legs and as I continued to I realized something "the throne room was bigger last time I saw it" "that might be because you are 13 feet tall right now son, you can will yourself to grow and shrink to normal size and I believe since you are the god of appearance you can make yourself larger and smaller than normal as well as change how you look" no way I thought I looked at the mirror once more and said "pink" my eyes changed to a deadly shade of bright pink I than willed myself to grow 14, 15, 16 feet "Percy not in here please!" "right sorry I was just getting excited" "well I think it high tide you left for Olympus" he said while vanishing in front of my eyes. Okay I thought time to do this again thinking of Aphrodite knowing that I would have to face her eventually I flashed out of existence..

Once again feeling in control of my body I saw that I was standing next to a bed and not just anyone's bed Aphrodite's bed, she was laying in the middle of it with straps around her ankles and wrists holding her to the corners of the bed she had a machine that was pumping a 8 inch dildo in and out of her with tremendous speed. Aphrodite looked like if supermodel had a kid with another supermodel she had blonde hair that was curly around the tips of the strands, she had puckered lips that looked like they were designed to suck a cock which they probably where and her tits were size DD and perky as hell with hardened nipples, looking further down her body you could see her toned abs and clean shaven pussy that looked way too tight for the dildo that was fucking her. Suddenly seeing me she snapped her fingers which made the straps holding her down disappear yet she left the machine alone which was still pounded her "Isis said that you would want to speak with me, so I figured I would stop by" "well, I wanted to do more than just chat she said as she got up grabbing me by the neck and pushing my against the wall. "I wanted to hurt you, you took something of mine you took my ability to change into what others figured what beautiful now i'm stuck having to manually choose what I look like and im only limited to basic qualities, can you fucking stop that!" she yelled at last "what" I said honestly confused "your fucking eye color it's really distracting me it's hard to get pissed at someone while there eyes are bright pink" "oh" I snapped my fingers and they went back to their regularly scheduled program flickering from one color to the next "oh, so much better" she said mockingly "anyways jackson, you took that from me and now your going to pay for it".

Sorry for the short one and the cliff hanger, I promise that the next one will be longer and have more sex involved. Once again I don't own any of these characters. Thank you for reading :)


	3. My Punishment

My Punishment

Chapter 3

The second Aphrodite told me "and now your going to pay for it" electricity shot down my spine which for the son of the sea god is an extremely unpleasant feeling, all of a sudden my vision dimmed as Aphrodite kneed me in the balls saying "are you even listening to me Jackson?" I looked at her with my sorry but what the fuck did you just say face "of course not, well since you don't seem to care to hear what I am going to do to you I will just let you find out the hard way" she grabbed my waist and picked me off the ground and placed me on her bed all whilst still in her birthday suit, celestial bronze chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles pinning me to her soaked bed probably from all her juices. Struggling to get up I felt a hand touch my chest pushing me flat and a hand around my balls. "Well Percy, the son of the sea god's tradition continues, I suppose it also helps that you stole some of my powers".

A few minutes went by while she squeezed my balls hard enough that I felt a mix of pleasure and pain. "Time for some punishment, then we can move on to something else" she winked at me. A black leather paddle appeared in her hand, don't get me wrong i'm into some kinky shit but I would rather avoid getting whipped with a paddle especially from someone as strong as a god. SWACK "FUCK" I yelled as the paddle whipped down and struck my chest. Reaching down she ripped off my shirt and swim shorts exposing my body completely. WHACK she hit my now bare chest which left a huge red imprint of the paddle on me. SHWACK, WHACK, WHACK, and then SHACK the paddle hit my balls which brought tears to my eyes "time for faze two" she grabbed the ripped cloth that once was my shirt and shoved it into my mouth, reaching down with her other hand and grabbing my cock. Aphrodite slowly started to stroke my now fully erect cock teasing the tip ever so slightly with her tongue, pumping faster and faster until I felt like I was about to burst I let a moan escape my lips through the damp cloth but her being the god of sex she already knew I was close and let go of my cock all together leaving me right on the edge of orgasm I screeched in protest while she started to slap it over and over again until she said "ready" I nodded vigorously as she put her hand back on my throbbing meat, stroking it once again until I shot my load straight up into the open air letting it splatter all over me and Aphrodite, but she was not done and kept stroking my cock as I let out a scream of pain. The sensation was unbearable my whole body screamed in protest I somehow pushed the gag out of my mouth in the heat of the moment I screamed at her "Please stop, please, please its too much I cant handle it" "have you learned your lesson Jackson "yes, yes I have" she nodded and let my cock go snapping her fingers to release me from my bonds grabbing my cock I went into the fetal position right away trying to numb the throbbing pain in my crotch.

I pushed myself off the bed with the thoughts of revenge whirling in my head "Jackson, don't try anything you know you deserved that" "fine" I retorted "can you at least let my fuck you to get this pain out of my balls" she smiled sat on the bed and spread her legs like a gymnast would do the splits "do you even have to ask" I slid my length deep in her extremely wet pussy, I suppose after how many years of having sex kinky stuff like what she just did starts to become more appealing. I started to trust in and out until I was making her scream her head off saying "Percy fuck me like a used whore make me feel you inside of me" whilst I was pounding her perfect pussy I thought of a way to get a little revenge yet not hurt her too badly. I focused and willed my cock to slowly to get longer and thicker whilst till fucking her brains out. She started to realize what I was doing "please Percy, please don't I cant take anymore" once I reached 14 and a half inches of tenderloin I willed my dick to slow and than stop at this point she was in extreme pleasure "Percy don't stop, I'm about to cum" I felt her pussy contract around my dick trying to push it out but to no avail then she let lose a torrent of juices squirting all over me and the ceiling, collecting the juices with my power over liquids I made a dildo and started to fuck her ass with her own juices as I continued slamming my cock deep in her pussy then I blew and flooded her insides with my seed making her gasp in delight. Sliding herself off of me she started to lick up all the cum pouring out of her, once she had cleaned up she laid next to me on her bed "we are going to be good friends Percy Jackson".

 _The next morning I got up leaving my naked lady laying on her bed and went outside to find Zeus sitting on a park bench smoking a cigarette "did you have fun last night_ _Percy_ _"_ _he called, I sat down next to him "you could say that, I don't think she fully forgives me" Zeus stared at me intently "well would you expect her too you took some of her power away, I suggest you two should get comfortable together since you are the god of lust and pleasure and she is the god of sex, let's just say mortals sex lives could get interesting if you two were to fight". "I will keep that in mind, do I have a place I can stay around here when I am on my 100 year trial", " it won't be 100 years_ _Percy_ _, your father is just worried about putting you out into the world considering all the damage you caused as a demigod, and yes actually it's behind_ _Aphrodite's_ _just there". He pointed out a small building covered in vines and moss, the collective plants were changing color just as my eyes were. "Oh and Percy, just so you know your progression as a god will be faster than others, you were made into a god and not born one" I walked over to my cabin and it was gorgeous the walls were covered in seashells with white trim around the windows but instead of glass floating water stood in its place. Inside was amazing the floor was warm sand that wouldn't stick to me even if I was wet. A bed was in the center and there were famous paintings all over the walls, a note was on the coffee table it said your cabin 8pm_ _._


End file.
